Lightning cracks and Thunder roars when Laxus falls
by AnimeKittySenpai
Summary: Zina a regular member of Fairy Tail and childhood friend returns back to the guild. Laxus feels more than just friends with Zina who is his closest friend and Zina feels the same... How does Laxus react to this?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my Zina (OC) x Laxus love story. Zina will be more or less the same if you have read my other fan fiction where all my OCs are included in one big thing it's called The Demon Hunters – Dragon's Love Story where Zina is a little different because she would be in my OC guild instead… But in here there won't be any other OCs other than Zina and her brother so read to find out!**

**PS: Some names come from other anime…..**

**Warning…. No warning... Baby Zina doesn't swear.**

**Chapter 1: So this is a mage guild…**

Normal POV

The Leonhart was well known for their skills in martial arts and for the great black smiths in the family that created great swords. Their whole family consisted of mages and very strong and well known ones. Their family is spread over Fiore and one of the little Leonharts arrives today in Fiore for her first training session with her older brother and parents.

"Hey daddy! What's that building there?" A little girl with short white hair tinted with light blue, large dark blue eyes wearing a jacket and long pants.

"Oh? That? That's Fairy Tail, a mage's guild," her father who had the same hair colour and eyes said, "Zina… All of us the Leonharts have been in guilds before… In my case… I quit to look after and train you and your brother."

"Mommy… Can I join one day?" A little boy with the same hair cut in a bowl style with tufts sticking out on the side but he had sharp light blue eyes instead of her sister's round dark ones.

"Of course…. Erion you may join one day when you're older," A lady with black hair and light blue eyes, "I was once there…. I wonder how Master Makarov is doing…"

"Daddy…. Were you there too?" Little Zina asked.

"Yes I was," her father Eren Leonhart, "Shall we go say 'hi' to master Rose?"

"Sure why not?" the lady whose name is Rose replied.

The family walked to the mage guild.

"Fairy….. Tail?" Zina titled her head, "Nii-chan Nii-chan, do fairies have tails?"

"Don't know…" Erion replied in his usual soft quiet voice.

As they walked in an old man with a mustache who is talking to a little boy with blonde hair who has a red top with a lightning bolt.

"Long time no see Master," Eren said.

"Ooohh! Eren! Rose! Welcome back," the old man – Makarov replied with a smile.

"Hey gramps who're they?" the boy asked.

"They were in the guild before, Laxus," Makarov replied.

"Your grandson?" Eren asked and Makarov nodded.

"What a cute little boy," Rose said in her calm kind voice.

"Those two your children?" Makarov squinted at the two kids who waved at him.

"What a cute little old man!" Zina said pointing at Makarov.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Makarov laughed, "This is the first time someone called me that!"

"As expected of you?" Erion said and let out a quiet chuckle.

"Nii-chan you're mean!" Zina gave a glare.

"Erion be nice to Zina….." their mother scolded.

"Sorry… my bad," Erion smiled.

"Laxus go play with them outside," Makarov said and Laxus ran off with his two new friends.

Outside:

"The name's Laxus! Laxus Dreyar! And I'm 13 this year!" Laxus said with excitement.

"My name's Erion Leonhart and also 13 this year," Erion had his usual smile and quiet voice.

"I'm Zina… And I am …. 11….." Zina was depressed at the fact that she was the youngest and shortest out of them.

"Awwww… Zina isn't happy that she's the smallest here…." Erion teased.

"Nii-chan meanie!" Zina said with stuck a tongue out at Erion.

"You guys don't get along well do ya?" Laxus raised an eyebrow, "I've always wanted a sibling to play with."

"Laxus-Nii can I swap you for my brother?" Zina said and stared at Erion with an icy glare.

"I wouldn't mind but I wonder about our parents," Laxus smiled.

A few months later:

"Come on now… We would have to leave sometime and besides you can come back in future… It's not like you won't see Laxus ever again," Eren said trying to cheer up Zina who was all teary at the fact that they are leaving Magnolia.

"Let's go say good bye to him ok?" Erion pulled Zina out the house and went to go find Laxus.

When they found a happy Laxus running to them who was soon worrying about the teary Zina, "what's wrong Zina?! Did someone bully you? Or did Erion tease you again?" Laxus asked.

"We're leaving Magnolia… We came to say good bye," Erion said and held out a hand to Laxus, "good bye Laxus…"

"…. " Laxus shook his hand then was hugged by the crying Zina who would never let go.

"I don't wanna leave!" Zina shouted as more tears ran down her face onto Laxus's shirt.

"Come on Zina… we're going to be left behind," Erion was walking away already because he was also very sad but didn't want to spend another minute with his good friend Laxus or he too would be too sad to leave.

"Come on Zina… it's not like I'm gonna be dead… You'll see me in future… I PROMISE!" Laxus cheered her up and gave her a final hug before Erion… who literally dragged Zina away.

"… I'm gonna miss you guys…." Laxus was starting to cry and he went back to his grandfather.

4 years later….

"It's been four years since we last walked on this soil…" a much taller but still short Zina said in a cold voice, her eyes were now sharp,cold and deadly, her hair is now long and her fringe parted in the middle and she held the rest of her hair back with a alice-band.

"Four years huh? I wonder what Laxus-san is like now," Erion said – he didn't change much, still the same kind warm voice, same bowl hair cut but sharper light blue eyes which were still kind and welcoming.

"Let's go…" Zina said as she put her hands into her jacket's pockets and walked towards the guild of Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some ranting: Hurdles are very difficult to run and I bashed into two in a row. Running and getting dehydration is painful and electrolyte tastes like crap… Done…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A short meeting. (Laxus is 17 years old)**

Zina's POV

As we walked into the guild I saw many new faces and cheerful little guys.

"Oh! You're back Zina," Master Makarov greeted, "you too Erion."

"Who's this gramps?" A little pink haired boy called Natsu asked and many others soon looked towards us.

"Oh, Zina and Erion is back, four years…. You've been away for four years and you two sure grew up well," Macao greeted.

"Un…." I showed little interest.

"Welcome home Zina-chan," Wakaba greeted me, "maybe you would be able to put these little ones into their places."

"NATSU!" A boy in underpants shouted, his name was Gray and he started a fight with Natsu.

A scarlet haired girl known as Erza stopped them but soon she went and fought with a girl called Mirajane herself.

"Are they retarded…." I looked at the two girls who fought .

I went up to them and clapped my hands twice to get their attention, "break it up… It's annoyingly noisy when there's a fight indoors…" I showed little interest and I was much taller than them.

"SHUT UP!" The two of them threw a punch at me but I was faster and hit them both on the head real hard that they had a lump on each of their heads.

"She… beat… Erza… and Mira… SHE'S A MONSTER!" Natsu panicked.

"As expected of Zina…" Erion sweat dropped.

"Where's Laxus?" I looked around but no Laxus to be found, my heart sank.

"He's out on a job, he'll be back sooner or later," Master Makarov said in a timid voice.

"Well…. We're only going to stay for a month or two then we HAVE to leave again but after this last trip… I'll stay here for good," Erion said while smiling.

"I see…" Master said looking somewhat depressed, "But… when that brat gets back we're gonna throw a party!" He soon cheered up.

After a while the doors swung open and Laxus walked in.

"I'm back," He wore headphones and…. _OH MY FUCKING GOSH! He looks so hot….Is he really… Laxus?_ I didn't hesitate for another second I ran up to him and tackle hugged him.

"Woah…. Who're-….. Zina?" Laxus seemed puzzled.

"Yeap… Good that you remember me," I let go of him and gave a rare smile.

"Heh….You look different," Laxus eyed me up and down.

"Right back at you," I gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Forgetting me…." Erion said in a tone which made it sound more of a statement and less of a question.

"Long time no see Erion," Laxus looked at Erion.

"Long time indeed…" Erion gave his trademark ike-men smile (handsome man).

"Not gonna stay for long though… Just a month or two then we're off and next time we come back we'll stay here forever," I stated coolly.

"Wanna hang out?" Laxus looked at me, "woah… you're short…"

"I'm not short!" I was about half a head shorter than him so I guess I wasn't that short, "and yes, hanging out sounds fun." I gave a kind smile.

"I'll stay out, I'm a loner and you all know it," Erion smiled and walked off, "I'm gonna go have a walk in the streets."

"See ya!" Then Laxus and I went to his room which would be the male's dormitory which girls were allowed to enter.

We started talking about random things and some about his father. And when it got late I went back to the girls dorms which I still stayed and paid for which applied to my brother for the boys dorms.

1 month later:

"Awwww You leaving Zina-nee?" Levy asked in a rather cute voice.

To them I was the big kind sister who always helped them or stopped fights, I never argued or fought with anyone at all. They said I was opposite of Mira. They also said that my eyes and voice was the only thing in me that can be close to scary.

"But when you leave stupid Mira and Erza are gonna kill us all!" Gray mumbled.

"FIGHT ME ZINA! BEFORE Y-" Natsu was cut off by a punch on the head by me.

"Ok Natsu I win and no complaining," I said and then rubbed his head, "See ya in a few years." I gave a smile to him and got to go say good bye to master.

"Farewell guys," Erion looked around.

"Bye Erion!" Cana waved as we all left for our next training to go perfect our combat techniques.

"WHEN YOU GET BACK FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted from the guild somewhat looking like he was gonna cry.

* * *

**Well next chapter will be the start of the real story and the end of the prologue!**

**Random information:**

**Zina was very kind when she was a teenager – much like the current Mirajane.**

**The current Zina was like the teen version of Mirajane.**


End file.
